


Not Here to F**k Spiders

by hornspointedup



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Animal Instincts, Biting, Bugs & Insects, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Egg Laying, Exophilia, F/M, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs (but not how you're thinking), Held Down, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Manipulation, Mating Bites, Mild Blood, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spawning, Stabbing, made-up Kytinn biology, murder mention, non-human biology, parthenogenesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornspointedup/pseuds/hornspointedup
Summary: When you need a insect horde pupated and ready to go in short order, who ya gonna call?Kano might be getting his rocks off, but for D'vorah this is as close to mating as it gets.Will someone catch feelings in this mutual manipulation? Or just be clapping their hands and taking a single dose of antibiotics? It's Kano, so you know it's the latter.Kano's toxic values and D'vorah's inhuman ones are what brings us to a rape/non-con warning. D'vorah is responding to some instinctual cues, Kano is taking advantage of that, and D'vorah is taking advantage of his attempts to do so, and so on.
Relationships: D'vorah/Kano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Not Here to F**k Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> It's a dirty job and someone's gotta do it.
> 
> Last warning! The more I worked on this scene the more I realized it _really_ toes the line in terms of consent. It's not a comfortable place to be, and it's not intended to be.  
> Be kind to yourself: if you still want to read, please read when you're feeling safe and ready.

D'vorah stares intently at the brackish pond half-hidden by gnarled scrub, an overlooked little patch of growth almost out of sight far behind the Black Dragon compound where not twenty minutes ago she agreed to this arrangement. The flick of her narrow wings would betray her thoughts were the man parking a half-rusted truck Kytinn: she's uncertain. This is a mistake. Not what she's about to do, but who she's agreed to do this with. But is she not just as cunning and twice as lethal? And look what happened to prior Queens and Royals who were unwilling to take a dangerous risk for the sake of Kytinn survival. She steels herself, sharp chin jutted toward the water as the truck comes to a clanking stop. She refuses to face Kano, instead focusing on his swaggering step and acrid odor until he lurches right in front of her.

"Feelin' clucky, honeybee?" He grabs her wrist and presses his lips to her forehead between her near-invisible simple eyes, causing a distant memory to linger just below the surface for one warm ~~human~~ moment before the endless hum of the Hive swallows the selfish space again. D'vorah nods, trying not to betray her sudden vulnerability and against all doubt grasps Kano's hand and pulls it to her stomach. He listened well to her explanation back at the compound, slowly pressing his fingers into the loosened abdominal seam as he strokes up and down where chitin gives way to membrane, memorizing which spots draw the most response from her. D'vorah can't quite shake her unexpected shyness and hides by putting her face to his neck under the pretext of biting him, but there’s a lack of pressure and she only causes a reddened series of scrapes, leaving one thin layer of skin between her fangs and his blood.

She was loathe to admit it to him, but this stimulates her to produce more eggs, nearly a quarter more. She doesn’t _need_ him here in order to spawn, of course. Perhaps it’s his presence as a pseudo-drone, or the instinctual knowledge of being less vulnerable to opportunistic predators. Even if she’s currently in the arms of one. His personal touch is merely to ensure he gets the most out of their deal: a swarm of Kytinn soldiers to bolster Black Dragon ranks in return for the Hive to gain a firm foothold in Earthrealm. She’s unsure what disturbs her more: that she allows him the hollow intimacy, or that he’s doing an incredible job at pretending to enjoy it. Because This One will never admit she enjoys his meaty fingers at her brood pouch while she clutches him closer with her ovipositors.

Kano's next move is sudden and unexpected: he sweeps D'vorah around in a whirling motion that dips her nearly off her feet, she staring up wide-eyed at his leering face. He lunges for the narrow center column of her throat and bites so hard she almost chokes, gasping out with surprise as she stabs her upper ovipositors into his shoulders. Kano laughs so softly through the intense pain of her barbed tarsi ripping his flesh she feels more than hears him; for the first time since she's met him she's afraid. He drags his hand away from her stomach to roughly cradle her backside then in a chaotic tangle of bodies manhandles her to the pond's edge, one embracing arm pinning her own arms to her sides. He kicks her feet wide open and lets his weight bend her face-down over the water, his chest plate burning against one wing. D'vorah can smell his flowing blood, having twisted her still-buried ovipositors around while he pushed her into place, but can no longer get the leverage to throw him off. 

"This One agreed you could _watch_!" Despite her struggling anger D'vorah comes to a realization while forced to look at the pond's rippling reflection of their bodies locked together: This One is mating. She stills, mesmerized at the image.

"And ain't this the best seat in the house?" His free hand snakes back to her swelling stomach and he worms his greedy fingers inside the opening seam as her true ovipositor slowly extends. "Now give us a show...."

This One is spawning at sunset with some revolting human while bent over a nameless pond and _this_ is the dawning of The Hive of Earthrealm, their Queen the Last of the True Kytinn. _This_ is the nascence of her species' future....She’s pulled from those thoughts when his warm, calloused, **human** hand rubs beneath her extending ovipositor, sending a sensational shock into her abdomen that pulses outward through her limbs. Kano repeats the motion and the shock is worse, and D'vorah cries out with a desperate, alarmed breath she immediately regrets because she can _feel_ his slimy grin where her neck meets her skull.

Opalescent blue pearls begin splashing into the pond, faster and far more than even she anticipated. Kano grinds hard against her backside while pumping his hand rapidly over her sensitive, membranous flesh, with each pass massaging his fist deeply against the surrounding tissues at the base if only to sate his sadistic curiosity. His repeated strokes try to wrest control of D'vorah's rhythmic contractions and send almost painful throbs throughout her body that contrast with the pleasure of egg-laying, her pride knowing she is strengthening the Kytinn. Even if this is also for his benefit, the bastard. As D'vorah approaches what she can feel is the last few dozen of the clutch Kano ruts quicker against her, seconds later grunting some unintelligible curse. He slumps over her so heavily her knees almost buckle with the weight. D'vorah groans, exhaustion setting in while Kano still cruelly tugs at her spent ovipositor's base. Overstimulated she withdraws the appendage into her pouch; as she slides it through his hand he has the audacity to grab the tip as it passes by, causing her to yelp. She finally releases her upper ovipositors from his shoulders and simultaneously clamps her pouch shut around his wrist. Kano responds by reaching for her chin and forcing a sloppy kiss on her parted, panting lips. She’s so stunned she lets his hand go with only slight acid damage, slacks into his kiss for a moment, then bites his tongue the next, hard enough to draw blood. He half-pulls, half-pushes her away, though one hand still at her waist, and laughs bitterly in pain as his adrenaline ebbs.

Kano turns to stagger back toward the truck, leaving D'vorah to ungracefully crumple into a pile of limbs and curl up on her side, staring at the pond where her eggs now rest. Cool air sends a shiver across her exposed back where his chest plate scorched a hole through one delicate wing, now slowly being repaired by pinhead-sized mites. Mating has left her chilled, starving, spent....Satisfied. She expects to spend the night alone at the water's edge, contemplating her brood, but Kano's odor is a dead giveaway to his approach, and with some slurred complaint of his aching shoulders scoops her up and carries her to the bed of the truck, she now too weak to struggle or even protest. For a blissful minute he’s gone again and she closes her eyes, taking in the last scraps of heat from the setting sun....

Just before she falls asleep the truck bed shakes as Kano climbs back in, sitting heavily beside her. He's holding a bottle of whiskey which he downs half of before he finally looks at her with a suspicious eye. D'vorah merely squints at him, unamused, yet rests her head on his arm, noticing he's holding something else: a box of raw sugar cubes. She revives slightly and grasps for the box, but he pulls it out of the way, earning him a deep and slightly pathetic frown. "Give it to me you fetid vertebrate!"

"Thought I already did." Kano just can't resist one more smarmy remark, but that's where D'vorah makes her move to grab for the much-needed sugar. Her claws catch on the box as he yanks it away, spilling cubes all over their laps and the bed of the truck. D'vorah grabs at the precious energy, using both hands to eat two and three at a time, crunching away at a few dozen before pausing to find more. Before she can get the next handful Kano nabs the cube she was going for a moment before she can, but instead of pulling it away, holds it to her lips. She doesn't consider the implications as she nearly bites his fingertips off, and decides she doesn't care why he's smiling despite his coming into contact with her venom. As the sky fades from a burnt orange to murky blue they fall into a silent pattern of Kano taking deep swigs of whiskey while he feeds D'vorah sugar cubes one by one, both staring at the little pond now full of a shared future.

By degrees D'vorah curls against him, half in his lap, head resting on his chest so she can hear his pulse. Male humans do not die after mating. She entertains vague thoughts of killing him and savoring his choicest organs before submerging the rest with her eggs, but then she would have no mating partner - and he's very much _hers_ now, even if he's ignorant of the fact. Perhaps in time when the Kytinn were strengthened in Earthrealm, then finally, finally....

"When the time comes, This One will savor your flesh, and you will feed our offspring well."

"Wha-?" He's incredibly drunk, reeking of liquor on top of his strong mammalian stench.

"Feed me more sugar." D'vorah accepts the grainy cubes from his fingers, at times momentarily sucking at his sticky digits. He's too gone to figure out why his fingertips are going numb, and soon enough passes out. D'vorah traces old Kytinn constellations ~~where did This One learn these?~~ out of unfamiliar stars, and in the space between awake and asleep has one more quiet moment where she is content.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever try to write something fluffy that turned filthy? That's what I get for trying to write anything approaching fluff for these characters!
> 
> Are the Kytinn just various people-shaped collections of bugs, or people who were replaced by a collection of bugs? I can never keep MK kanon kwite (I'm sorry) straight in my head. But Mortal Kombat canon is all made up and the points don't matter, so I wrote this D'vorah as one who was once human a very long time ago.
> 
> Honeybee fact: when drones mate with queens their reproductive organ pops off. It's loud enough to hear. Then the drone dies.
> 
> "Clucky" is an expression meaning feeling broody or maternal. Running across it in a dictionary of Australian slang was one of the seeds for this work.
> 
> "Not here to fuck spiders" is an Australian phrase referring to getting a job done:
> 
> _"Are you going to help This One spawn or not?"_
> 
> _"Well, I'm not here to fuck spiders."_
> 
> And then she bops him on the head with an ovipositor and threatens to give him scabies. Joke's on her, he already has them, her's cancel his out so she actually manages to improve his hygiene by accident, on purpose. 
> 
> What the fuck is wrong with me, people?


End file.
